Tales of the Jedi: Garfield Logan, the Scarred one
by Raven of Alaska
Summary: TTStar Wars crossover. Set during the time of Darth Bane. After an argument, Beast Boy joins Hoth's Army of Light, and follows his destiny through the New Sith Wars, eventually ending up on Ruusan...
1. Joining the Army of Light

-1**Happy Halloween. Disclamer: I don't own Teen Titans. Wish I did, then I'd bring about ten more seasons, making the total number 15! Don't own Star Wars, either. I do, however, own Lord Slyf, who came to me as I was reading ****Star War: Darth Bane Path of Destruction**

"Beast Boy, what CD are you listening to?" Raven asked, annoyed by his choice of music.

"The Sons of Somerland, by Steve McDonald. You do know I'm part Scottish, right?" He frowned when she shook her head. "I've mentioned it, what, a thousand times? You know, Scottish music is very soothing. Listen to it sometime." 

"Turn it off Beast Boy. Now." Raven started to get impatient. He just ignored her. Anger building up, Raven seriously thought of trapping him in Nevermore for a week. "OFF NOW!"

Beast Boy looked scared. Despite the fact that he was trembling in fear, he got up the courage to say one word, "no", which made the other Titans gasp in shock. Nobody, not even Robin, talked back to Raven. Before Raven could even use her powers, Robin intervened, possibly saving BB's life.

"Off. Now," he said threateningly, "or you'll be grounded for a week."

Something happened then that nobody expected. Beast Boy took out the CD, and stormed out of the room. "I know when I'm not wanted. They'll see. Lord Hoth himself is coming in a week. We've got to win this war…or the Sith will rule." Without looking back, the Titan known as Beast Boy deactivated his T-Communicator and headed towards the Mall.

At the Mall, Lord Slyf, Jedi Master, sat at table covered in green and blue décor. Recruiting had been fast today. He was about to close up for the day when a young man approached him. The man looked human, but he had green skin. "How may I help you," Slyf asked, extending his hand. The green man shook his hand.

"Garfield Logan, sir."

"Lord Slyf."

"I want to join, Lord Slyf." Inside, Garfield's mind screamed no, but his heart told him yes. He saw the man smile.

"Okay then, Mr. Logan. Sign here, please, and put your race, home planet, and any relatives." After the young man had signed, Lord Slyf looked at the paper. "You didn't list any relatives, Mr. Logan."

Garfield looked at the man with sad eyes. "I have no relatives, sir. Also, please call me Garfield, sir."

"I am sorry to hear that, Garfield. Also, you don't have to call me sir. You can call me Marcus Slyf. Lord Hoth will be coming here in a week, and we leave three days after that. Welcome to the Army of Light." As Garfield said thank you, Marcus smiled. _This one was strong in the Force. Maybe he could be trained... but that was up to Lord Hoth. _"See you in ten days, Mr. Logan." With that, Garfield Logan became a soldier.

He did not return to Titans Tower that night. In fact, he didn't return to the Tower until the day Lord Hoth arrived. He wanted to take a shower, and get some good clothes on. Upon arriving, he decided that he wanted to tell the others what he had done. Entering from the roof, he descended into the Tower's living room, which, to his great surprise, was empty. Hoping he would meet the others, he made his way to the training room, which was also vacant of any life. Deciding he'd catch up with the others later, Beast Boy went to his room, got some fresh clothing, and proceeded to take a long shower. After getting dry and dressed, he went to get a snack from the kitchen, then went back to his room to pack.

_Why do I have so much stuff_, Garfield thought, after he finished packing. Heading back to the living room, he was nearly knocked off his feet when Cyborg, shocked at the sight of a stranger in his home, fired his sonic cannon. "Cy, it's me!" Beast Boy cried, lowering his hood. The other Titans stared at him in shock. Beast Boy had cut his hair, and his skin looked normal. "Before you say anything, yes, I cured myself. Thanks to Dr. John Dejome, I am cured of that horrible ability to change into animals. How long have I had the cure? Five months. I'm leaving."

"Beast Boy," Robin said, "you don't have to leave. You didn't have to cure yourself. None of us wanted that." Raven opened her mouth to say something, but Garfield cut her off.

"This isn't about you! I am no longer going to be the butt of everyone's jokes. I am no longer going to be told that my music stinks, my jokes are lame, or that I'm immature. I've joined the Army of Light. We leave in three days." Then he left, leaving a crying Starfire, a bewildered Cyborg, a fuming Robin, and a depressed Raven.

"Please, sir, we have to talk to him." Robin was pleding with Lord Slyf to let the Titans talk to Garfield.

"He left instructions not to be bothered until Lord Hoth arrives, which should be in an hour." Seeing the Titans depressed, Slyf quickly added, "if you want, though, you could wait here. The recruits are going to be gathering in that field to meet Lord Hoth, so you may talk to him then." Bowing gracefully, he left to go finish preparations for Hoth's arrival.

Raven gritted her teeth. "I can't believe he'd join. That doesn't seem like him. He may think he's mature, but inside he's still a little kid."

"Friend Raven," Starfire replied, "I wonder if you are being sisterly, yes?" The other Titans looked at her, wondering what she meant.

"I think," Cyborg said, "that what Starfire's trying to say is that Raven is being overprotective. He is 16, after all. Unless he's had Jedi training, he shouldn't even be considering fighting the Sith. What if he get's captured? The Sith aren't exactly kind to their prisoners, you know." The Titans all agreed. Beast Boy would _not_ be fighting.

There they waited. Waited until Beast Boy came, where they'd talk him back to his senses. The recruits started to leave their tents, a huge crowd, but they would be able to recognize Beast Boy. Sure, his skin color was normal, and his eyes were blue, but his hair was still green. That would be able to make him all to easy to spot. "Beast Boy," Raven shouted upon seeing him come out of his tent. He seemed not to hear her. Trying to get to him, the Titans were swept up in the tide of eager recruits. Making it out alive, they searched for their friend. The search was in vain. Garfield had slipped into the crowd.

Suddenly, a gentle, calm voice floated through the sky. "Welcome to the Army of Light, recruits. I am Lord Hoth."

**That's all for now. May the Force be with you.**


	2. Battling Lord Hoth

**Who will challenge Lord Hoth? Find out, as the Titans watch in shock.**

Lord Hoth looked over the recruits, brown eyes piercing every one of them. Not piercing them with fear, but hope and love. This was the man who was winning the war against the Sith. The Republic's best general, and one of the best Jedi Masters there has ever been. "I know you want to fight the Sith, save our Republic, and make sure that future generations will remember, it was the Army of Light that saved the galaxy. For our families, for our friends, for the Republic!" At this, he activated his lightsaber, which was as blue as a summer sky, and thrust it into the air. The recruits went wild with cheers. "Hoth" they shouted in unison. Even those who had just come to see if their loved ones were recruits, cheered. All except the Titans. They watched this spectacle in awe, but wore determined faces as they tried to locate Beast Boy. Hoth raised a hand and the crowd quieted. "Now, a test of skill." He deactivated his lightsaber, and grabbed a viroblade out of the weapons container he'd brought with him. "As many of you as you want may try to best me in blade-to-blade combat. Nobody has to challenge me. But be warned; you will only get one chance. Any takers?" Hoth looked at the crowd. Everyone stared in shock. He could hear some whisper that he was only joking, while others were thinking about how long they could last against the powerful Lord Hoth. To Hoth's delight, someone stepped out of the crowd. "What's your name, son?"

"Garfield Logan, sir" the young man said loudly. His voice wasn't proud or boastful. In fact, the young man knew he'd loose, but he'd always try.

Robin couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Beast Boy had decided to go up against the Commander of the Army of Light, the legendary Lord Hoth. None of the other Titans could believe it, either. Beast Boy was not, as far as they knew, skilled at handling a blade. Sure, he defeated Robin when they sparred sometimes, but he was _not_ ready to face Hoth.

Hoth handed Garfield the viroblade, and then pulled another out. Hoth sensed that the boy wasn't overconfident. Good, he thought, that man knows the futility of overconfidence. Their blades crossed, jabbing left, right, swinging up and down. He has skills, but it is time to end this! Hoth lunged at Garfield, swirling at him in a tornado of Force fury.

Time slowed down. He could see Hoth's movements in slow motion, and blocked each stroke with ease. The crowd gasped. To them, Garfield had just been very luck, deflecting what must have been a thousand strokes in the blink of an eye. A few seconds later, to everyone's surprise, including Beast Boy's, Lord Hoth, Jedi Master, Commanding General of all Republic forces, was disarmed, with a viroblade's cold steel at his throat.

"Yes, it makes sense. You are strong in the Force. Lord Slyf, take this young man to the ship, give him a room, and send a message to the Jedi Council. I think you've got a Padawan."

Garfield lowered his blade, unsure of what had just happened. He had defeated Lord Hoth. As he made his way to what would be his room, all he thougth about was what had happened. Slyf's voice disrupted his train of thought. They were standing in front of a door, which had the symbol of the Jedi upon it. "Welcome to your room, yong Padawan.


	3. 5 years, first mission, destruction

Garfield looked at his room. Forrest green drapes covered the walls, and a king sized bed was set up against the far left corner of the room. Directly across from where he stood was a mural depicting a Jedi and Sith fighting, capes bellowing dramatically in the wind. The golden inscription below read, _Jedi Master Inetepi Vismar's last stand._ Below this it simply stated, _Jedi Master Inetepi vs. __Darth Revan._ Slowly, Garfield began thinking. _Rearrange the e and the a and you've got Darth Raven!_ He chuckled at his joke, imagining Raven as a Sith Lord, four red eyes matching the color of her blade. "I'm going to miss her."

"Who're you going to miss?" Robin inquired. Beast Boy straightened up and turned around. " Garfield , you don't need to do this."

_He's alone_, Garfield though, sighing. _The others, they didn't care…_ "Dude, I _want_ to fight the Sith. I'll come home when the war ends."

"How long will that be? Weeks, months, years? Do you have any idea how cruel the Sith are? I've heard stories, they don't have mercy. Hell, we all know what happened to the colony on Rimsvaould IX. You remember, the rebellion that the Sith crushed… by blasting the entire city to rubble? The survivors, tortured and their bodies strewn across the ruins of the colony. Beast Boy," Robin pleaded, "please, come home. We want you home. Please."

The blonde haired blue eyed teen looked at his friend. Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. Pleading. Was he dreaming? He shook his head. _I was a fool to think they didn't care._ "I'm sorry, Richard, but my mind is made up. I'm in the Army of Light, I can't back out now."

"You haven't sworn an oath yet, have you?"

"Yes, I have, Richard." Garfield remembered the oath he'd sworn. "I am a member of the Army of Light, a candle that shines hope in these dark times. I shall fight and, if needs be, die, to protect the Republic and end the war. I shall not abandon the army for any reason, and will leave when the time is right." Robin looked at him, impressed the Garfield was able to memorize all that. He didn't have that great a memory, most of the time. "We're the others?" Garfield inquired.

"Starfire broke down in tears when she saw you board and flew home. Raven and Cyborg went to go comfort her. I'm trying to convince you to come home. Please, unless you have Jedi training..."

"Not everybody in the Brotherhood of Darkness is a lightsaber, Force wielding warrior. Loads of them carry blaster and if I do fight blade to blade, I'll probably have a cortosis viroblade." Garfield left out the fact that he would indeed be taken to Coruscant for Jedi training. Then he would fight in the war. Long live the Republic. "I understand your concern, it means a lot to me. I've sworn an oath. Please, try to understand. This is what I want."

"May the Force be with you Garfield." Robin said, extending a hand. "We'll look forward to your return." Garfield shook his hand. Then the Boy Wonder left. That was the last time Garfield saw him.

Days later, Lord Hoth had the recruits all settled in, the supplies loaded, and the crew ready, and they soared away. Some towards training facilities on Dantooine, some dropped of at a base and shipped out to the front. A very select few, Garfield included, were heading to Coruscant for Jedi training.

The voyage was long. Garfield made many friends, most who were dropped off for training or would be shipped out to the front lines to combat Lord Kaan and his Brotherhood of Darkness. Garfield had a feeling he wouldn't see most of them again.

Once on Coruscant, Jedi Master Marcus Slyf quickly got permission to train Garfield. "He's too old," one council member had said, pointing out the fact that Garfield was 16 years old. The others had quickly dismissed that, and agreed that they needed more Jedi, or else Kaan might just conquer the Republic. The Sith would rule the Republic, much like they had done many millenia ago.

The halls and rooms of the Jedi Temple became home to the former Teen Titan. During the morning, he'd learn to and eventually master the art of meditation. Early afternoon saw him learning the art of lightsaber combat.

Slyf moved left, bringing his orange blade down in an overhead chop. Garfield blocked and countered, feigning a strike left, but changing at the last moment and striking right. He had done this many times before, and it had always been countered. This time, however...

"Ah! Didn't see that, my young padawan." Slyf mumbled. His leg went numb. Blocking another strike, this one aimed at his arm, Marcus Slyf tried to counter with a move of his own, but merely fell on his face. "I yield." Deactivating his lightsaber, Garfield gave his master a hand to get up. "You finally beat me," Slyf mused.

Garfield would eventually master Soresu, Ataru, and Shien styles of fighting, mostly preferring the Shien style. Many disapproved of this, mostly because Shien was used by holding the lightsaber behind you, instead of out in front. In the many training and competition duels Garfield had, he'd often switch between the three styles, often winning him first place in the Temple competitions.

Mid afternoon found the former hero learning the ways of the Force, often excelling in healing, Force push, Force pull, and Mind Tricks. He had a little trouble with Force jump. When asked about Force speed, Garfield's master told him that he'd used it once, during the duel with Lord Hoth. In no time, Garfield had mastered Force speed, often making his attacks fade into blurs when sparring with his master.

Late afternoon found Garfield studying the history of the Republic and the Jedi Order, from it's founding to the present day. Reading was one of his least favorite things to do, but this held so much interesting history. His favorite part was learning about the Battle of Yi'jardh, where the Jedi Order had faced off against the legions of the Dim Sun empire. It was one of the biggest battles in the history of the Republic and the Jedi Order. Literally Hundreds of thousands of Jedi, Republic Troops, Sith, and Dim Sun warriors gathered for a five decade long standoff, that nearly bankrupted the Republic and depleted the Jedi ranks significantly. The stories that came from that battle were the stuff of legends. Intense clashes between Jedi and Sith, endless firefights between Republic troops and Dim Sun warriors, miracles and horrors that had not been seen before or since.

Years passed, and the war went on. During this time, Garfield grew to 6' 7, allowed his green hair to grow into a mullet, and had mastered Soresu, Ataru, and Shien, as well as Force healing, Force speed, Force Push, Force Pull, Mind Trick, and Force Jump. In five years, Garfield Mark Logan had mastered more than many Jedi master in a decade. He knew the history of the Jedi Order that it was often joked that he would be a Jedi historian. Five years since he had left, five years since he had started training. Five years since he had left the Teen Titans. Five years of living in the grand halls of the Jedi Temple.

"Garfield," his master spoke over the comlink, "come to the Council Chamber immediately."

"Roger that."

Upon entering the council chamber, Garfield began wondering what the summon was for. "Now that everyone is here," Master Richelieu said, "the Council has received word that the Brotherhood of Darkness is planning an assassination attempt on Supreme Ambassador Thriksvmir on his trip to Onderon. Master Slyf, you will guard the Ambassador."

"What of my padawan?" Slyf inquired.

"He will travel with you, in disguise as one of the Ambassador's aides." Jedi Grand Master Yelst replied. "Go now and prepare. May the Force be with you." With a wave of her hand, Yelst dismissed the pair.

Aboard the _Lussic_ class destroyer _Echedi_

"I am most grateful for your protection, master Jedi" senator Thriksvmir said gracefully. The middle aged senator had scars crossing his face, relics of battles fought long ago. Reddish-orange hair spiked out of the top of his head, and a beard hung from his chin. He stood at a solid 6 feet. His eyes were a dark brown, and wore elegant robes, dark blue trimmed with gold. His aura was one of pure happiness, and he always looked on the brighter side of life. "Ah, your padawan has grown since we last met, my old friend."

"Yes he has, senator Thriksvmir. Is everything ready?"

"The engines are warm and ready" a young captain replied. "We're ready to leave. Please take your seats."

The trip was mostly uneventful. Garfield and Slyf talked with the crew and the senator, checked out the defense system, and Garfield got a speech on piloting.

Within a few hours, they had arrived at Onderon. "Master Jedi!" Lt. Pamela Holley yelled. "Three ships incoming!"

"Sith capitals?"

"No sir. Sith interceptors." An explosion rocked the ship.

In the skies above Onderon, a fierce battle took place. A single Republic destroyer engaged three Sith interceptors, which were nearly the same size as the Echedi. Plasma crashed against shields. It was not long before the_ Echedi_'s shields failed. The engines began to loose power, and explosions rocked the ship. One lucky shot destroyed the command bridge and engines of an interceptor, sending it crashing to the ground. It made no difference.

A huge explosion rocked the rear of the _Echedi_, and the two remaining interceptors broke off. Fires were erupting all around the starship, smoke seeping out of the grave wounds it had sustained. The metal creaked and groaned in protest of the heat,

The _Echedi _crashed into the ground, flipped on its side, and came to a screeching halt twenty miles from the gates of Ondrenia, capital of Onderon. The civilians looked, and saw the Republic ship crash. As the forest around them caught fire, gaps of horror escaped their lips.


	4. Devestation

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Thanks to flood125 and Black Raven 13 for reviewing my story! Note: I am working on a Teen Titans/F.E.A.R. Crossover. Check it out! Note: It's in the Teen Titans cartoon category. **

Onderon Fire Response teams doused the area around the _Echedi_ with water, putting out the fires and soaking the ground. Inside the _Echedi_, Master Slyf, Padawan Garfield, Senator Thriksvmir, and two Republic Guards remained alive, struggling to breath in the smoke filled hull. Slyf and Garfield cut holes in the walls, making sure to avoid any flame filled hallways. If others were alive, they could not sense it. Unfortunate as it was, the others were most likely dead, either dying in the battle, upon impact, choking on the thick smoke, or being burned alive. They finally reached the outer hull, cut a large hole, and all five stepped out into the fresh air, only to be drenched seconds later.

They were picked up minutes later by Oderon Elite guards, who were relived that someone was alive. Senator Thrksvmir, being the only one injured, was escorted to a hospital while the Master Slyf and Garfield contacted the Jedi Council. The Republic Guards were fed, watered, and given a place to sleep.

"The Sith were lying in wait? This is very disturbing indeed. We will send reinforcements soon. May the Force be with you," Master Gerdell said.

"May the Force be with us all," Master Slyf replied. "Well, Padawan, what would you conclude from today's attack?" he asked once the meeting was over.

"The attack wasn't aimed at us, personally. I think they were aiming for Senator Thriksvmir. Why him, though? I can't come to any reason, other than he's a Republic Senator."

"He served in the Republic Army in his younger years. His numerous years of distinguished service gave him insight into battle tactics, strategies, and quite a few scars. While he never served as a general, he advises the Chancellor and Republic Generals, even the Jedi, about which tactics or strategies would yield victory. He's often right. This would make him a high profile target for the Brotherhood of Darkness."

"Hm... well, shouldn't we be guarding him, then?" Garfield wondered aloud.

"The Onderon Elite are some of the best soldiers in the galaxy. While most of them stay on Onderon, those in the field serve with a high rate of success against the Brotherhood, taking an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a life for a life. The guards will do a great job, my young Padawan. Of that you can be sure."

Garfield nodded, even if he disagreed. "May I suggest we get some lunch, they didn't have anything vegetarian on the flight."

Slyf chuckled, and agreed with his Padawan. Sitting down with their trays loaded with food, they ate in relative silence, until the HoloNet kicked in.

"News from the front lines. Republic troops on Tattoine have repelled an assault by Brotherhood forces, capturing the elusive Sith General Inkwa, who was fatally wounded in the assault. Republic troops also claimed victory on Anderoll, where the Brotherhood held a superfortress, which fell just a few hours ago. In a sadder tone, we regret to inform you that an Outer Rim world was sacked without warning. Earth, the planet many called the gem of the Outer Rim, one of the most beautiful planets in the galaxy, has been destroyed. The surface is a smoldering ruin. Where once green grass grew, clear water flowed, and life prospered is now covered in death. This also marks the extinction of the race of Kryptonians. Superman and Supergirl, the last remaining survivors of Krypton, which met an cruel fate decades ago when a mega-asteroid collided into it, were killed in the attack. They served in the Justice League, a team of heroes that served as a planet wide police force. Many had criticized them..."

Garfield zoned out as the news hit him. Earth, gone. His home world, vanishing in flames just like Taris when Darth Malak attacked. The Titans... his friends, he'd never see their faces again. Never hear their voices again, never be able to hang out or fight alongside them again. They were gone, just like the Doom Patrol, just like his parents. Anger swelled up in him like a volcano about to go off, and his Master sensed this. The anger, the pain, the sense of loss that was boiling up inside his Padawan and threatening to explode.

"Careful, Garfield. Take deep breaths. I know you're feeling anger, pain, you feel like part of you is lost forever. I know, Garfield, you're feeling what I felt when my home world was ravaged." Slyf looked at his Padawan, his eyes full of understanding. Garfield stared back, the fire in his eyes growing smaller.

"I... I didn't know you lost your home world, Master. I'll never see them again... they're one with the Force now. They're at peace." Garfield concentrated on keeping his emotions bottled up, all the pain, all the anger, the sadness, he ignored it. Years of training had taught him to keep a cool head, even during devastating moments like this. He concentrated on the memories he had with the Titans, the good, the bad, the funny. This brought peace to him, and he sighed. Looking at his Master, he smiled. "I'll do better to keep my emotions in check from now on."

Slyf nodded and they continued to eat. Garfield barely touched any of his, however, and that bothered Master Slyf. After the meal, they went and waited for Republic reinforcements. Since it would be a couple of hours, Master Slyf ordered Garfield to take a nap. Garfield agreed happily, as he needed a rest.

During the time he waited for reinforcements, Slyf thought back to the time when he lost his home world. It had been the most painful, devastating experience of his life when he learned about it. Garfield was taking the loss of Earth just as hard, if not harder, than Slyf had taken the news that his home, his friends, his family, were gone. He would help Garfield through this, stick by his side like a parasite, feeding on the bad emotions until only good ones remained. I swear, Gafield, I will stick by your side. The Force itself cannot tear us apart, it will not.

However, he didn't count on an assassin, who had him in his sights...


End file.
